All of My Love
by MakorraLove97
Summary: *Sequel to: Acceptance* It's finally the big day that the couple has been waiting for. After a while of being engaged, they are finally tying the knot & getting married. They love each other more than anything & now with Mako finally being fully accepted, how will the wedding go? Korra is the love of his life & he is hers. Everyone is there -friends & family- waiting to hear 'I do'


**Hi there everyone, how are you? So, this is a sequel to my story "Acceptance", so, I really hope ya' like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_All of My Love_"

**. . .**

The late afternoon sun is high in the cerulean sky, brightly shining down on Republic City. There is not a cloud in the sky and the weather is perfect; warm with a small breeze, keeping the weather cool.

Republic City Park is louder than usual and there are hundreds of more people than there usually is in the large park. The people are crowded around, chatting and whispering to one another about the big event that should be taking place soon.

Right in front of the large fountain, a few chairs are set up; the color of the chairs alternate between red and blue. The blue and red chairs mix together as they are set up before the large fountain; there are two groups of chairs and one aisle separating them.

Decorations were set up everywhere: around the fountain, on the chairs, the trees, bushes, benches; everywhere. Everything looks so beautiful and everyone made sure to dress up nicely.

Sitting down on the chairs, you could see Pema, Rohan, Meelo, Tahno, Senna, Lin, Bumi, Kya, General Iroh, Master Katara, and many other friends and family of Mako and Korra's are sitting there, waiting patiently for the main event to start.

Pabu is sitting on Senna's lap while Naga lies by their feet, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes wide with excitement.

It's been three years; three years since Mako proposed to Korra and finally, it's time for the couple to tie the knock and finally get married. They have been engaged for three years now, waiting for the right time to get married, but with Mako's police job and Korra's Avatar duties, it's been hard to find the _right_ time.

Now, after waiting three years and waiting after Korra had her first baby, they were ready. Korra got pregnant not too long after he proposed to her and now their baby is three years old, a beautiful baby girl, named Saria.

Mako is standing right in front of the fountain behind the man who will marry him and Korra. Mako has a wide crooked smile on his face as he glances over to his brother, who is his Best Man. Bolin grins back at him and nods his head, silently telling him congratulations.

The people's chatting dies down when the music starts to play, signaling the event they all have been waiting for is about to begin. The people look over to watch as a small child begins walking down the aisle, throwing Fire-Lilies on the grass.

A wide smile is spread across the three-year old girl's face as she skips down towards the fountain. She is giggling as she places the flowers onto the ground; she's the Flower Girl. The three-year old, Saria, has right sapphire eyes with dark, jet black hair that is flowing down her shoulders. Her hair is pin straight and looks like silk. Her skin is a light tan color that goes well with the bright blue dress she is wearing and red shoes.

She walks right up to her father, who bends down and gives her a tight hug, causing the crowd to smile and making them aw.

Saria then walks to stand by her Uncle Bolin, waiting for her mother to come out. Bolin smiles down at his niece and she smiles widely back up at him, whispering, "When is my mommy coming out?"

Bolin kneels down and places a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head, "Soon, kiddo. She should be heading out right about-" The music cuts them off and Bolin grins, "now."

First Ikki walks down, in a beautiful orange dress with Jinora following behind her, wearing the same dress. The two sisters look absolutely beautiful. Both of them are smiling wide, holding a bouquet of flowers. The two girls are Korra's Bride Maids.

Right after them, Asami Sato walks down the aisle in a beautiful red dress that goes down to her ankles. It has a silver strap around her waist, it is glittery on the upper part of the dress, and she is wearing black heels to go with it. Her hair is curly and down, flowing down her shoulders with her emerald eyes popping out, shining.

Asami smiles a bright, perfect smile as she walks up by the fountain and steps aside, flashing Mako a smirk. He rolls his bright, amber eyes at her, but smiles back nevertheless.

Asami is Korra's Maid of Honor; over the years, the two girls have grown really close and Korra knew Asami was the perfect person to be her Maid of Honor. She loves her best friend and she knows she could trust her; they already, in a way, consider themselves as sisters.

After Asami walks down the aisle, the music suddenly changes and Mako's eyes widen at the sight. At the other end of the aisle, Korra comes into view, a bright, perfect smile resting on her lips.

Mako could see the nervous look on her face and the small blush on her cheeks, but he could also see the excitement in her ocean blue eyes.

On the right side of her, Tenzin is standing there, with Korra's arm through his and on the other side, Tonraq is standing there, with Korra's arm also through his. As the music plays, Korra takes small steps towards the Firebender.

Her eyes stay locked with his and doesn't pay attention to anyone else. She would glance over to her daughter and giggle, but she would mostly keep eye contact with _him_. She couldn't stop thinking about how good looking he looks in a tuxedo.

Tenzin and Tonraq walk her up to the fountain, where Mako was waiting for her. She kisses her Father's cheek and a small tear rolls her cheek. He hugs her tightly before finally letting go. Korra turns to Tenzin and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles and hugs her back; over the years, he began to see her as another daughter.

She kisses his cheek and finally lets go of him, smiling widely at him. She turns to Mako and he takes her hand in his. She tightly holds onto his hand and stands in front of him, thinking of how amazing and handsome he looks.

Tenzin and Tonraq sit down beside their wives, watching Mako take Korra's hand and listen to the man who will be marrying the couple, begin to speak.

Korra is wearing a beautiful, white dress that goes past her ankles. It drags against the floor as she walks, hiding her white heels that took her forever to learn how to walk in them. However, with Asami's help, she had a lot of practice.

She is wearing a light amount of make-up, but she is still gorgeous. Mako has never seen someone who is as beautiful as Avatar Korra. He loves her and he knows he will be with her for the rest of his life. He watches as her eyes sparkle as she stares at him, so many emotions are running through her, but he could see them all in her eyes.

The man continues with the speech, saying how beautiful the day is and how wonderful today's events are. The Avatar finally getting married and starting a real life, with the man she loves and her daughter. He talks about their loved ones and how emotional today will be for them, but he also reassures them how good this day will be. It is a happy day and a day the entire City will be celebrating.

Finally, after a while of talking, the man finally turns to Mako and nods his head, "Officer Mako, it is time for you to share your vows."

The Firebender nods his head and takes a long, deep breath. The entire park is silent; you could hear a pin drop. Everyone listens carefully as the watch Mako and Korra hold hands, gazing into each other's eyes.

Mako's amber eyes stare into her sapphire ones and he finally finds his voice to speak, "Korra, where do I even begin? I met you, not knowing you were the Avatar and even though we had a rocky beginning, look at us now. I was kinda a jerk to you-" Korra cuts him off by raising an eyebrow, "Kinda?" He rolls his eyes, but continues, "Anyways, like I was saying," He shoots her a glare, but she only smirks at him, "we started off not the best, but now we're closer than ever. We can't be separated. We're a lot alike, but we're also very different. You may be hotheaded and crazy, but I love everything about you. I love your smile, your laugh, your voice, your personality, and mostly, your heart. I love it all and even though we may fight a lot about the stupidest things, I know I could always count on you. I love you, Korra. Whether you are the Avatar or not, I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing, "When the whole crisis with Amon happened, it was rough. We fought a lot, but we also got closer. When Tarrlok took you, I lost my mind. When Amon hurt you… I couldn't think; I couldn't breathe. I was scared that I would lose you. Korra, I may be fire and you may be ice, but we're the perfect match."

Korra smiles at him and squeezes his hand; they really are the perfect match. The man then turns to Korra and nods to her, "Your vows please, Avatar Korra."

"Um, where exactly do I begin?" Korra finds herself asking, laughing. Mako chuckles and shakes his head, "Usually the beginning." Korra rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

After the crowd shares a laugh, Korra finally begins, "Mako, from the moment I saw you I knew I was in love with you. I never felt like that before in my entire life. At first, I knew you could never like someone like me. You were Mr. Hotshot and Mr. Hat Trick and the cool guy. I was just, well, me. I may be the Avatar, but you saw passed that; you saw the actual me and you didn't judge me because I was the Avatar. You treated me like a regular person and that is one of the things I really love about you. You are always there for me and I know no matter what, we have each other's backs. I may want to burn your butt off sometimes, but I always did and always will love you."

She takes a deep, shaky breath and continues, "We shared a lot of moments together; they were bad and they were good. Mako, I know we will fight in the future and I know we will argue, but I know for a fact that I love you and I know we will get through it, like always. When I lost my bending, I thought no one needed me in the world anymore and I was useless, but you helped me through it and you kept me from falling apart. When I got my bending back, I still felt incomplete, but once you and I kissed, I felt whole. Mako, all of my love goes to you; my love always belonged to you."

Mako smiles widely and the man nods his head, "Now, Mako, do you take Avatar Korra to be your wife, through sickness and in health and for rich and for poor and for the rest of your life and life times afterwards?"

Mako stares into Korra's beautiful, bright, big eyes and he can't help, but have the crooked smile rest on his lips. He could barely get the words out, he is too happy. He nods his head and softly says, "I do."

The man the turns to Korra, "Korra, do you take Officer Mako to be your husband, through sickness and in health and for rich and for poor and for the rest of your life and life times afterwards?"

Korra swallows the rock in her throat and could feel her eyes getting watery; her hands shaking slightly, but Mako holds them tightly in his. She smiles up at him and nods her head slowly, "I do."

The man nods his head and Korra could see in the corner of her eye her Mother and Pema in tears, but they're happy tears. The man clears his throat before saying, "Korra, Mako, I now pronounce you, husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mako doesn't waste a moment before pulling Korra against him and pressing his warm, soft lips against hers. They share a long, passionate kiss and listen to the sounds of the crowd cheering and clapping for them. Both, Mako and Korra, smile into the kiss and after a few minutes, they pull apart slowly.

Saria runs up to them and pulls on her Father's leg, which grabs his attention. He bends down and lifts his daughter up in his arms, smiling down at the beautiful three-year old.

Korra strokes her daughter's soft hair and smiles. Saria giggles and puts her hand to so Mako and Korra could both see, "Look mommy! Look daddy! Look what I could do!" They both watch in confusion, but both gasp when they see a small flame appear in her small hand.

Korra and Mako never saw their daughter bend; not even knowing what element it would be. They both smile widely at their daughter and then they look to see Bolin, Asami, Senna, Tonraq, Pema, the kids, Tenzin, Lin, Katara, Iroh, Bumi, Kya, and Tahno are all surrounding them, smiling, talking, and laughing.

Korra leans on Mako's shoulder and sighs, a small smile resting on her lips, "This is perfect."

"What is?" Asami asks, cocking her head to the side and smiling at her best friend.

"All of this." Korra says, "I have everything I have always wanted. I have a beautiful baby girl, an amazing, hot husband, the best brother-in-law, my best friend, and my family and closest friends with me. I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you guys, a lot. Thank you, for everything."

"Aw!" Bolin cries happily, chuckling, "This calls for a group hug!"

"Bolin, no-" Lin starts saying, but gets cut off when they all wrap their arms around one another and pull each other in for a tight hug. Lin sighs and rolls her eyes, but smiles slightly after a few seconds.

Mako kisses Korra's temple and smirks, "Thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us."

"Hey, like we would ever miss it." Asami says with a wide smile and Iroh nods, "We're always going to be here for the two of you. What do we call ourselves again?"

A wide grin spreads across Bolin's face as he and Korra happily cheer at the same time, "The New Team Avatar! Woo!"

Mako smiles and then Saria throws her hands in the air and giggles, "Yay! Team Uh-Vatar!"

"Oh no!" Korra quickly yells, eyes widen. "Tahno! Have you been teaching her that?!"

He throws his hands in the air in a defensive stance, "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

Mako sighs, slapping his hand over his face, "Oh this should be fun."

Korra rolls her eyes, but laughs, "Looking forward to see how this is going to go."

"Hey, who's ready to get partying?" Bolin asks as he wiggles his eyebrow at his friends, grinning.

It only takes a few seconds before they all run off to go join everyone else at the wedding party that Asami pushed Korra into having. Korra and Mako watch as they all run off to head to the party.

Mako, who is still holding Saria in his arms, looks over at his new wife and smiles a crooked smile, "Korra, can you believe it?"

The Waterbender shakes her head, laughing, "Not at all. This is all so amazing. I would never think this would ever happen, but I'm surely glad it did."

"Same here." The Firebender says with a smirk, "So, ready to head to the party?"

"You bet I am. Let's go!" Korra happily says, grabs Mako's hand. However, before they start heading to the party, Mako stops her and looks her in the eyes. She watches as he takes a deep breath and begins talking, "Korra, I honestly love you. I am so happy we're finally married and we're going to start a real life together. Korra, you have all of my love; hey, you _are_ all of my love. I love you, I always will."

Korra could feel the tears in her eyes and she presses a soft kiss against his lips, "Mako," she begins after they break from their kiss, "I love you so, so much too. You're the love of my life too and I'm looking forward to our future together."

"I am too, Korra. I am too." The Firebender says with a smile as he kisses her again. She kisses him back, but after a few moments go by, she pulls away and her famous pout forms on her lips, "I'm starving."

He chuckles and shakes his head, "And some things will never change. Come on, you, let's go head to the party and get some food."

"Yay! Food!" Saria cheers and Korra gives her a thumbs-up, "Right on! I'm with you. Yay for food!"

Mako just shakes his head and laces his fingers through hers. They both exchange a smile before running off towards where the party is.

They have the rest of their lives together and they may not know what the future holds, they know that they have a great bond and a beautiful daughter. They are there for one another and they always will be, through the bad and the good. They're a team and they love one another more than anything.

"_All of my love,  
All of my love,  
All of my love to you now.  
All of my love,  
All of my love,  
Oh, all of my love to you now_."

-Led Zeppelin, "All of My Love" (Chorus)

* * *

**Okay everyone! And that's it for this story. Again, this was the sequel to "Acceptance". I really hope you liked it! :) I really recommend listening to the song, "All of My Love" by Led Zeppelin. It is a beautiful and amazing song that inspired me to write this sequel. I do NOT own the song, of course.**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
